


Let's Stay Together

by justthehiddles



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Welcome Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: MONARCH has finally allowed James to return home to London after the fiasco on Skull Island.  He finds you at home and remembers what he had been missing why he has been gone.
Relationships: James Conrad/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Let's Stay Together

The days stretched into weeks of Conrad being cooped up in the facility MONARCH had shoved him and all the other survivors from Skull Island.

They filled his days with debriefings. He was sick of talking to a two-way mirror and tape recorders. When not speaking to invisible men in suits, Conrad and the rest were confined to their quarters. They wouldn’t even allow him to call you. To tell you he was okay and would be home soon. MONARCH allowed him to write you a letter, scrutinized to make sure he didn’t reveal his location or the nature of his mission. He couldn’t give a return address so you could write back.

After almost a month, MONARCH appeared satisfied that Conrad would not spill any classified information and released him with a one-way ticket to London, leaving later that day.

James slept like shit the entire flight home. During his time with the SAS, he taught himself to sleep under any circumstances. But now, with the prospect of seeing you after months, he couldn’t keep his eyes shut more than a few minutes. By the time the taxi dropped him off in front of the building where the two of you shared a flat, his body ached in part from the flight, and in part of knowing you were just yards away. With renewed energy, James sprinted up the two flights of stairs and fumbled for his keys.

The door creaked open to a still house. James feared you were out or worse, gone for good. The hot summer air hung heavy in the air, with fans doing little to stave off James’s sweat. The air conditioner must be broken. He dropped his rucksack in the foyer and toed off his boots. As he moved into the living room, the sound of the radio reached his ears. James smiled as he found you curled up on the couch, an oscillating fan blowing your thin shirt and shorts in the air.

“Darling…” he called out, his voice soft to not to startle you. He moved to crouch in front of you.

You hummed and wiggled in place. “James…”

“I’m here, my darling.” His fingers ghosted along the curves of your body. Your eyes fluttered open, waking from your summer slumber.

“James?” You blinked to focus your eyes on James’s smiling face. Not a photograph, but right in front of your face. “JAMES!”

“I’m home, darling.” He leaned forward to kiss you and you threw your arms around his neck, pulling him off his feet.

He settled on top of you, kissing you with a hunger of a man starving.

“I thought you would never come home. Your letter—”

“You got my letter?”

You smiled, tracing the sharp lines of his jaw. “Of course. I read it every day. Who knew you were such a romantic?”

James’s face softened. “Well, I can’t ruin the facade of the tough SAS officer.” He nipped along your neck and you arched into him. “I’ve missed you.”

“I have missed you too.” Conrad’s hands ran up and down your torso. He teased your top up and off of you, revealing your bare chest.

“Too hot for a bra.” you mumbled as you tugged as James’s -shirt, damp in the summer heat.

“I’m not complaining.” he breathed into you before taking one of your nipples into his mouth, sucking hard

You arched your back, grabbed James’s head. “I’m not complaining about what your mouth is doing.”

“Perhaps you have only missed parts of me?” Conrad chuckled as he gave a similar treatment to your other breast, earning a soft sigh from your lips.

“Oh, I have missed all of you.” You palmed him through his now tight jeans. “Just some parts more than others.” you smirked.

“Me as well.” His hands fumbled to undo his pants. You helped push them past his ass and he shimmied them down until he could pull both his pants and underwear off. You stripped your shorts off, damp already with arousal.

Conrad smirked as he pulled your leg onto his shoulder, his head disappearing between your legs. “You are excited to see me.” He licked a fat stripe along your slit and you shuddered against him.

His hands gripped your hips, holding you fast against the faded couch cushions. “I have missed the taste of you upon your tongue.” His nose nudging against your bundle of nerves.

Your pleas soon turned to incoherent moans and whimpers as James’s tongue expertly worked you in a lather.

“I’m cumming!” you screamed into the apartment, not caring if the neighbors heard through paper-thin wall of their shitty flat. It was the 70s, sexual revolution and all.

“Come for me.” James hummed into your core as you gushed onto his face, your hands yanking on his short blond locks. You shuddered against him and James chuckled before sitting up and pulling you onto his lap. He peppered kisses along your jawline. “You are perfect. I have missed this. Missed you.”

His head buried into your neck, to not only inhale the scent of you, but to suck on your pulse point. You arched your back and wiggled in his lap. James gripped your hips and buried his cock inside of you, hissing the entire way.

“God, James!” you screamed as he bucked into you, filling you completely. Your nails dug into his shoulders and it shocked you he didn’t bleed.

James gripped your hips and gave your ass a playful love tap. “I have been called worst. You fit me exquisitely, my love. Now…” he lifted your hips and pushed you back down, earning an obscene moan from your lips. “… ride me, darling.”

You rocked and twisted against him and Conrad’s head fell back against the couch, his hands moved up to squeeze your tits, pinching your nipples.

“Please…” you begged as your second orgasm of the day came upon you.

James panted. “I’m close too.” His fingers swiped against your clit, sending electricity through your body as you squeezed his cock. “Yes, darling, that’s it. Squeeze me.” His jaw clenched tight as he thrusted into you, spilled inside as he came. “Ahh!” he grunted before collapsing against the back of the couch.

You slumped against Conrad’s chest. The two of you sticky in the summer heat. Conrad laid you down on the couch and laid behind you, pulling your body tight against him. He ran his lips along your shoulder, your skin breaking out into goosebumps. You sighed in contentment. You hummed in his arms and James couldn’t think of a time more perfect than this. Back in the jungle, Conrad feared he would never see you again. And now you were here, in his arms, skin on skin.

“Marry me.” he muttered as he nipped at your neck, his voice so soft you almost didn’t hear me.

“What did you say?” You craned your neck to stare at him, eyes wide.

“Marry me.” His tone clear as a bell, echoing in the still apartment, save the sound of the fan.

“Be serious!?” you exclaimed. “We have only been dating for a year. And living together less than that.”

James smoothed your hair back. “And how does that have any bearing on my feelings for you? I love you. And having nearly died more than once in a few days makes you consider what is truly important. And you are important to me. So will you marry me?”

Your lower lip trembled and your eyes brimmed with tears. “YES!” You spun in place and threw your arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep embrace, kissing him passionately. Conrad melted against you.

“I love you, my darling. Let’s get dressed and celebrate.” James pulled the two of you to standing. He pecked your lips. “and maybe look at some rings?”

“I could live it with that.” You kissed him.

“Good.” James smirked back.


End file.
